Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Starfleet flag officer uniforms
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale The information included in this article (well, included on the templates that are included in this article) is better suited for the pages of the uniforms in their respective eras. The page currently has nothing but a bunch of template links, and I will be bringing the few created templates on the page up for deletion as well. --From Andoria with Love 17:23, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Discussion Delete. --From Andoria with Love 17:23, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm not going to copy the exact same reply to each of the 14 new deletion suggestions, so here it goes just once: We already have Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Starfleet cadet uniforms, where we discussed a similar page to all these, as well as the general issue of creating dozens of "meta-articles" from small, individual "template-articles". The general consensus there seemed to be to keep the information, but merge the articles into a less complicated form. :This is what has generally been done since the start of MA, and seems to be "common sense" for most wikis - don't create "many" stubby articles in a complicated arrangement; instead, start with "one" or "few" articles using a generic title, then split to more articles if and only if necessary. This procedure can't really be a bad thing. :We haven't decided on those "one or few" articles, which would be the target of the necessary merge operation. We could discuss that here, or on the original deletion discussion, or on every deletion discussion in parallel, or in a forum thread. Obviously, having 15 parallel discussions would be the worst of those possibilities. :) :I suggest to continue the first deletion discussion, and will ad a suggestion for the possible target articles either later today, or probably tomorrow. -- Cid Highwind 00:36, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Yeah, after I put all of the template up for deletion, I thought to myself that it probably would have been better to bring one up for deletion, a representative template if you will, ala the day templates currently being deleted. I am all for the merging of this information into their respective articles; in fact, that's what I was hoping for. I just wanted to see if everyone else felt the same way about them, not remembering that we already had a discussion about it here. Basically, all the information on the templates should be merged to articles of uniforms on their respective era. The same should probably go for those dedication plaque templates found here. I agree, though, that we should probably get through the first discussion before moving on to these, but something needs to be done because, with the utmost respect to Captain Mike, this is a pretty big mess that needs to be cleaned up quickly. --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :Thing is, those aren't even templates - they are full articles that are also used as templates. -- Cid Highwind 12:06, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Bah, same difference. :P In any case, I'm gonna delete the deletion discussion for the other template articles (explaining in the edit summary that users should refer to the first discussion), but will leave the deletion tag on them for now. --From Andoria with Love 04:34, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::I have merged all the template articles with their respective "parent" article. This page now only includes a bunch of dead links. Shall we delete it now? --From Andoria with Love 20:33, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :::by all means, Delete them. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 18:43, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted for same reasons stated here. --From Andoria with Love 07:48, 12 December 2006 (UTC)